gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology: Hemerans
The technology of the Hemerans is highly advanced =Hemeran Powersources= Zero Point Technology The Hemeran Zero Point Technology is very advanced. it is mostly used as a battery however. most common form of Zero Point Technology are Zero Point Crystals, often used in small devices, or in weapons. Neutrino Ion Generation Technology NIG technology of the hemerans has evolved far beyond the known asgard NIG technology. instead of using the standard Neutronium, they had discovered a far more powerfull substance: Liquid Neutronium. found only at the core of Neutron Stars, LNIG's produce power several dozen to a hundred times more energy, due to the far more denser Liquid-N. Liquid-N is also dangerous under earth cicumstances, and is preserved in what we would call a "gravity Chamber". Subspace Conduits Subspace Conduits are the second most common Powersource of the hemerans. instead of creating power, it channels the energy made by LNIG's or ZP-crystals. not only used as the Primary Powergrid of ships, the Hemeran network of LNIG stations channeled their massive energies towards any and all that need it. every hemeran ship has a Conduit Reciever. if there's powerloss, they can call in this energy. Hemeran Weapons Vacuum Energy Beams on impact, they manipulate Vacuum energy to cause a local, yet intense explosion Dark Energy Bolts On impact, electrical energy similar to anubis' superweapon arcs over the target, causing disruption and repulsion of individual atoms of the target. Dark Stars Dark Stars are hemeran drone weapons. deactivated, they look like a gyroscope. activated, the gyroscope spins rapidly, with a bright, blinding ball of energy at its centre, the only thing seen when active. they utilize Zero Point Energy, and have a destructive explosion on impact. Graviton Beam only installed on Science Vessels. the beam, when hits, envelops the enemy ship in a field, shrinking, and slowly crushing the ship. Hemeran FTL Hyperdrive Hemeran Hyperdrives are among the most advanced ever created. created for galactic travel, they retain their speen in galaxies, as opposed to other hyperdrives, who loose speed inside galaxies. Dimensional Drive Hemeran Dimensional Drives utilize jumping to annother dimension and back to travel rapidly. Hemeran Propulsion Gravimetric Technology Hemeran ships work on Gravimetric Technology. How it works is unkown, but they easily reach .85c, creating the need for Dialation Negators. maximum speed: .99c Hemeran Armor what makes up hemeran armor is unknown. properties are similar to diamond, never corrodes, weakens, and is extremely durable. wheter it's actual diamond or not remains to be seen. if it is diamond, the top layer has been coated, as hemeran ships are purplish black, and not transparent/white. Hemeran Shielding Energy Shields Hemeran shielding is extraordinarily powerfull. there isnt much known about them. Distortion Field A Distortion Field is a Spaciac Turbulence. It can rip apart any type of Kinetic slug, and disrupts Plasma/Ion bolts. Any ship coming too close is violently ripped apart. The field extends around the shield and several hundred metres into space. Hemeran Interfaces Hemeran Throne Chair Hemeran Throne Chairs are perfect for hemerans, but are easily adjustable for humans aswell. the chair automatically takes the optimal form for the user. Antigravity makes the person sitting on it hovering millimetres above it, for optimal comfort. the merest thought or wish is sufficient for someone to accomplish what he wants. Holographic Interface Holographic Interfaces rapidly display information. Other Hemeran Technology Dialation Negator due to high speed sublight, hemerans invented the Dialation Negator, negating the dialation occuring at such speeds. AI AI's turn a simple wish of a Throne Chair User to an action: wishing you had a sandwich makes it appear infront of you just like that, all made possible by such technology. Matter Converter Can turn anything into anything. any hemeran ship always has a healthy supply of materials to convert. can make anything anywhere in an instant, given it was preprogrammed and the info on how to make it was stored already. Moleculary Construction Device similar to the matter converter. builds objects from individual objects, and allows more complex designs